User talk:Merthos
After finishing the second play-through I will probably reduce my presence on this wiki. I've set this page on email notification, so if some help is needed (I'm admin) leave a message here. - Merthos 19:45, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ---- Old stuff on the archive. Translations I'll get you the full list of Arts/Items/Monsters/Whatever else you may want in every language the game is available in (with the possible exception of japanese) within a few hours. Drake178 13:39, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :I managed to extract the japanese as well. Or at least i think i have, i can't actually read them :D Anyway, if you need something i didn't get let me know. The links (apart from a few i've edited) were created automatically by my tool so most of them will need some cleanup, feel free to do whatever you want with the tables. Drake178 22:37, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Since there may be more edits than you can look up by the time you read this, i've put everything in the Translations Category. I'll go over the weapons again tomorrow and separate them by weapon type. If i find an easy way to fill a table with the XBOX weapon stats i'll do the long-awaited weapon overview tables as well. I can already do them with PC stats only but that's not good enough for me :P Drake178 17:14, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Very nice, thanks. I'll do a bit more categorizing and clean-up when I have some free time. - Merthos 14:05, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks For now I'm good, many thanks for the offer of help and the time you already put in here, saved my life :) --Sternenfeuer 19:15, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Missing XBOX Infobox Data for Generic Leaders Hey mate! I've finished up all the Generic Leaders pages with PC data, most of it should reflect XBOX too. Just missing infobox data for 3 leaders on the XBOX. Kurz, Zack and Anios are the 3 who have no XBOX infobox data at all. Any chance you might be able to fill those 3 in for me mate? If so then I can write off Generic Leaders are completely complete! Cheers This signature was complements of the chef! 06:14, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Can't do that. All of them have a limited availabilty and so far I havn't managed to get them in time. :Another question though? Why did you add the Balance/Combat/Mystic routes? Generic leaders have no routes, at least on the XBOX. - Merthos 09:03, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I only realized that after! I've never used soldiers and Drake let me know after I had done a bunch of them already. They all have the data to do multiple routes but I take it they never actually use them in game? :At least they never ask. I'm not sure if combat performance is used to determine it, but as you said, noone uses (or should use) them. ;-) - Merthos 09:09, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I'll clean them up once I get through adding all the PC APs to arts! After all the editing I've done on characters I need a holiday from them :D This signature was complements of the chef! 09:20, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Fixed the soldiers up. They are restored to original spare the PC stats added. Added guessed values to those 3 xbox leaders, using equipment from PC and values from XBOX. Character stats should be the same as PC, as they are for pretty much 95% of the generic leaders. Class might be wrong, and I have no idea on wages. Equipment should be the same but there are some generic leaders who are equipped slightly differently than XBOX, though in most cases XBOX has no weapon in off hand where PC does. Anyway if you do ever come across them take a look at their pages and amend any xbox values that aren't right :) This signature was complements of the chef! 13:04, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Mr Diggs Hey mate! Check out this Developing Mr Diggs page I'm working on and let me know what you think! He got my interest because I like the little guy! :D User:Mikeyakame/Developing_Mr_Diggs Its not complete yet and needs lots of notes added but it's a work in progress! This signature was complements of the chef! 15:35, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :This is getting a bit overboard for me, mostly because you get easily all levels to max by simply playing the game. - Merthos 09:46, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ancient dragon so, i just read this and saw surprisingly low numbers. i'm currently a 36 br and i just fought an ancient dragon in the range of 95-100k hp range, but he killed me while i'm assuming within 10% of death. bastard. thought i'd tell ya. Trade Goods Page I've thrown up a page on Trade Goods take a look and we can figure out how to integrate my tables into the current page if you like! Trade Goods Tables Let me know what you think too. I've tried to keep it as simple as possible and added a few notes. This signature was complements of the chef! 14:06, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Trade Goods and Commerce Points already have this data but not with precise numbers. I'm not sure that those number really help as you can't see your current status ingame? - Merthos 09:46, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Well yes and no. The page is completely wrong about a lot of stuff, but at the same time it wasn't written from actual data rather findings from in game play. There is no locked Trade Rank, like you get Rank 9 and everything is automatically unlocked. It's different for different types. There are no D/C/B/A/S/SS, it's just 1 - 9. I'll leave it to Drake to update the actual page anyway since it was his work in the first place I believe. I just put the data up so it can be accessed in the mean time. And yes they do help, while you can't see numbers in game, you know if you sell X of certain type of monster you get X amount of certain types of points. If a specific Trade Item requires X, Y and Z amount of points, then you can roughly calculate which captured monsters are bested suited to selling to unlocking that item. Also the Trade Goods page is missing General Points altogether. Also did you know that Imperator items require 4 types of points to unlock! It's things like this that are missing. The current one is great for how it was done, but we need to figure out how to integrate them both I suppose! This signature was complements of the chef! 10:11, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Accessory Requests Stopped slacking and finished the accessory requests page!! The types are linked up to the Accessory Request template for the leader pages, so when you click on say Necklaces or Bracelets in the box it will redirect you the table that lists all the accessories belonging to that type that the NPC can request, and their associated request ranks so the person looking it up can check the current accessory in that slots rank against the accessory they want the character to request and see if it is possible! I thought it would be handy to have the Request Rank value in those tables because it is very useful to know when it comes to accessories because a lot of them don't really tell you much unlike weapons do. Let me know your vibe on it! This signature was complements of the chef! 16:12, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :That's nice. (Although I never gave anybody anything apart from the remnants. Letting them clone the stuff some BRs later is much cheaper.) - Merthos 09:46, September 29, 2009 (UTC) I've made a few infobox changes to leader/character/soldier, I actually had to redo most of the leader infobox because the way it was written or modified made it broken as hell there are still a few little weird bugs like headings occasionally spanning 2 lines instead of one, but that's probably most likely caused by how I've written the Parameter Bonus class for it! I'll figure out a solution for that at some point!! I've added Emblems to Soldier/Leader/Characters because firstly it's nice to know their emblem, and secondly because their Emblem sets their formation attributes so I used that to simplify my updating everyone's correct formation attributes. Soldier Infobox has Army of Athlum Emblem 1 - 32 added since they don't use any others, Leader infobox has all the special ones and 3 of the Army of Athlum emblems for Regolio/Vequent/Gwayth, and Character infobox has the primary emblems (Sykes/Nassu/Four Generals of Athlum). Let me know what you think about how I did it anyway. To me it seemed like the most error free method and quickest too since I made a spreadsheet dump of the emblems and their associated Formation Attributes so it was quick to throw together an if then else check for each emblem name, and then display all the attributes. Some might be obviously redundant like Race & Gender but seeing as they are actual attribute flags in the Emblems I wasn't going to butcher them unecessarily. I also had a genius idea about the Element defense values for the soldiers, since I didn't feel like replacing them all and I think every soldier has the values in there already (but in lettered Rank) I just used a switch statement for each to convert the Letter to the corresponding value! Morale on the other hand can't be done that way because a letter rank appears to cover a range of 10-15 base morale so not sure how they came up with those letters, but it's easy enough to replace a single one than all of them! This signature was complements of the chef! 02:22, October 5, 2009 (UTC) hmm k i did u get ur pic thanks for the offer of help. this site has helped me a lot with this game already. i usually get my walkthrough's from a site that always had text files on it...buuuut...as i played through my first run in the game there was some inconsistencies..like..i would pass up quite a bit of the side quests along the way..i was 80% on the storyline when i started reading through this wiki and i just had t replay the game again just to get those cool sovani characters. playing on my 2nd run through the game when i read that it was a lot easier to get screenshots of the game. so maybe i can help a bit on taking a few snapshots of some of the in-game screens on various parts of the game. i've seen that there's already a veritable source on weapons..so may i'll try and get some good shots in of the characters. wyngale was the first...he's the most photogenic of the sovani's...i'll get a screens on the other characters..if i didnt get overlook on getting them. got most of them up but the enlightened seven. so i'll try and get screens and crop them up just enough so it won't look too cooky. on it right now. while getting off a few rare monsters along the way. Dialogues Thank you for the suggestions. I'll try to devote some of my time to create suitable subpages for each location. EDIT: I just noticed the 'quest pages are nice the way they are'. OK, nothing more to say, thanks :D /Corina Overhaul of creature articles needed? I find that a lot of this information is not quite accurate in some regards. It seems like monsters have a minimum BR and possibly a maximum BR for each area of the game. For instance, a Feral Fang in Blackdale will have a lower starting BR than a Feral Fang in Southwestern Road. The Southwestern Road creatures seem to have skills scaled to BR30+, even if the player's team is below that "level". Should the zone info or the mob info reflect the minimum BR skills for each zone? Torinir 04:25, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : Basically yes, but there are some problems: :* Getting the data. I've started some data collection (e.g. Talk:Spider) back then, but alot is missing. Maybe one could get it via the PC version? :* Does it change when progressing the story? :* How to represent the data? :Merthos 11:00, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :: It appears to be per-section, although main quest missions scale to BR properly, any other time it uses fixed BR levels per section. If a section of a zone is unlocked, the unlocked area has its own BR minimum. As an example, Blackdale's basic area is around BR 5-10, but the area that unlocks after the main story mission is in the BR 40's. I'm also noticing that some rares/uniques also appear to have minimum BRs or their skills don't have correct BRs listed. :: As for getting the data... it's UScript and Unreal Packages. It's compiled code, and I'm not sure another game's Unreal Editor 3.0 would be able to parse it. If it could, the mod potential is enormous. Hmmm... the game DOES have the Editor Resources file present. Don't know if there's more that is required to be able to move the UED exectuable over and use it or not. Torinir 01:47, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Digging further, I notice there are no INT files in the TLR file structure. At all. This is unusual, as most UE games use INT files to initialize content. The game also uses .tlr as their map file extension, which might not get picked up by UEd. This might get complicated. Torinir 02:01, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :The information you see on the monster pages in regards to monster arts comes straight from the game files, extracted by me, analyzed by Mike, and finally put up on the wiki by a group of editors. It is 100% accurate for the PC version. The problem is that monster BR determination is dynamic, monster BR does not equal player BR. General monster data is listed in the main game tables, which are the source of quite a lot of data on this wiki by now, this includes base stats, usable arts and drops, and even monster union setup, models, and the like. Unfortunately i suspended my work on the game tables before i figured out how the locations files are set up (these are loaded on demand rather than being in memory all along), this includes monster spawning, monster BR scaling and monster stat scaling. Ultimately, the monster pages should list the formula for both BR and stat scaling for a monster, with base values along with increments per BR, in addition to the scaling criteria, such as story progression and current player BR. As far as i'm concerned i'm fairly sure i'll eventually get back to this and figure it out, but it probably won't be anytime soon, so feel free to try and solve the puzzle in the meantime. I have already written a basic tool for viewing the game tables (that's how we got most of the data up here with Mike), you can have it if you want, but it only reads the main game tables and not the location files. I also started writing another tool aimed at real-time game memory reading/writing to help me with disassembly, but it's not ready yet and i don't have the time to continue it at the moment. You'll most likely hear from me when i do. Drake178 04:54, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Strange behaviour in-game Union led by Pagus (class: Legendary Healer, Mystic focus), with Caedmon (class: Master Marksman, Mystic focus), Roberto (class: Bard, Combat focus), and David (class: Legendary Mysticknight, Balance focus) and can't buy a mystic arts command to save my life. 5 groups of monsters and 0 Mystic arts commands out of the lot. This has been occuring almost every round for the last 6+ fights. Something is amiss, but I can't guess as to what it is. Suggestions, other than popping Caedmon or David into the lead role? Torinir 13:10, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :What commands do appear? Do the slots get eaten by Item Arts or Combat? Drake178 10:32, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Combat/Item Arts. Usually 2 Combat commands, an Item Arts command and a Stay On Your Toes. You'd think Caedmon's class would pop some Mystic Arts commands on occasion... Torinir 11:01, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Baulson & Ring of the Labyrinth Task 60 XBOX: Before I created an account, I left a message on the Baulson talk page about a bug, I've heard it also affects other leaders, like Maddox, but I can't confirm this personally. There's also an issue on the Ring of the Labyrinth talk page which you may be able to contribute to. Thanks for the help, this wiki is a godsend. JPNear Hello friend how do I post and know it was me that posted? I saw that you volunteered to help me, so I'm with a doubt about one bug in the game, but I do not know how to post correctly, please help me. I'm from Brazil and I have a good english, please excuse me for any grammatical error Hello, thanks for the help, but my problem was that I had already killed the thanatos but had not increased my RANK the Ring of Lambirynth. I was trying to kill him for it, to raise my rank to level 3 but I was still at level 2. :That should not matter. You can kill them anytime, the game keeps track on that and clears the guild task when they become available. - Merthos 06:39, August 27, 2010 (UTC) About some changes I edit executioner(weapon) few days ago,but now it is gone,i edit a note on it saying "Bloctor can create it with some components x(some numble)",it is tested using my time and energy,it is very valuable to me,and there was no such imformation on it here before,"How to Obtain" says "Customize from a Elite's Tabar-Zin",but my recipe is totally different from that,it is new information here,so this edit is valuable to wikia,is't it?I feel really pitiful that you delete it.Now I edit a similar recipe on Nagapuran,please save it,ok?For the benifit of our players and wikia,thank you very much.A responsible amateur editor. :Ähm, I'm not so sure what you are talking about... You never edited the Executioner (the last change was 2009). :Apart from that the recipes are for Rush. The ones for the XBOX can be found on the character pages but for the PC there are way too much character-weapon-combinations so we never bothered with collecting them. Personally I don't think it is valuable because you can see it in the game. But feel free to add it (although there are some detail missing like the current weapon or the BR, I think both may have an influence). - Merthos 07:08, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for my fault Really sorry,I checked it,and found I mistake Ghorian for executioner,cuz my bloctor is currently equipped with it,not the earlier Ghorian.Alas,what a silly fault.All in all,wish you good luck. Something wrong with the content of the page Warlock It says there "This class is automatically obtained when a character learns all Arcana unless the current class is another Rank 7 one (Ordainer or Ninja)." But my rush has learned all Arcana and his intellect is 129,he is now just a Thaumaturge,all the requirements are met,but he did't automatically obtain Warlock class,really weird,rather confused. And here is my savefile,please help me!I play this round all for the warlock class. http://www.mediafire.com/?6jjnq9i8dk3b8u4 :I'm on the XBOX so there is nothing I could do with the savegame. I got the warlock without any problems on two playthroughs for Rush, Wyngale, and Leucetius. - Merthos 10:37, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::This player also asked on GameFAQs. I believe the problem was that Rush was only a Thaumaturge (no prefix), and was thus not eligible for a class change. Just needed to raise 2 other Mystic skills to get to beyond Adept Thaumaturge before he could go Warlock. Zephyr135 12:23, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers I have no idea why this Wiki is so against Spoilers, most Gaming Wikis I've been to are all for Spoilers, the Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy Wikis for example. - --BoRadiant 07:14, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Well, we decided to do so when the wiki was started. Here is a manual for how to show them automatically. - Merthos 10:13, September 23, 2010 (UTC) rare monster youtube videos I was wondering if we should start adding them under the location spoiler tab on the monster pages since someone's uploaded them all (or at least most of them) already. ex:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SQ3jdh_aiPQ for bloodthirsty beast. would want to ask him first of course, but I doubt he'd object. Jacobpaige 04:54, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, feel free to do so. Videos can also be embedded, see Megalore for an example. - Merthos 12:15, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::looked at the megalore page and tlr megalore, but they weren't very helpful for figuring out how to actually embed a video. split has given permission to post the videos, but now I'm not really sure how to do it. do I need to create a new page for every single video? and if so, how do I get the video on there? when I tried to edit tlr megalore it was blank. :See the video tutorial for the details. Basically use to register the video (I would suggest to use "Video {name of the monster}" for the names) and then add it to the page via 300px|right. I did an example for Bloodthirsty Beast. - Merthos 10:44, October 9, 2010 (UTC) New Layout - UGH! Before you changed the layout, I was in the process of keeping track of all the rare monsters I have encountered by writing down a list (thank God I was doing that) and by clicking the rare monster's name on your page so that the ones still in "blue" are the ones I knew I had yet to encounter (and the ones in "purple" where the ones I defeated). Imagine my shock when I returned here today to find not only the layout different (smaller and condensed) but also to find that when I click a rare monster, it stays "blue". Ugh, how frustrating! - Fringefiles. October 22, 2010 :Well, that was not my choice. Wikia changed it on all wikis. - Merthos 18:29, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Can someone kill the blue background, i can't see anything! 08:46, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Formations Hey, I was wondering if the formation bonuses stack. For example, Hawk Eye formation gives you +3 to physical evasion, do you keep that after you upgrade your formation to Bullseye formation, which gives you +3 to Explosives. Thanks. 05:45, January 31, 2011 (UTC) : ... I'll snipe this question. Formation upgrades don't stack. Once the description in-game changes, you can consider the effects from the base or lower ranked formations to be gone. Zephyr 06:15, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Im still not sure if i posted it correctly and on the right place...Kaminari.no.tenshi 14:44, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Notice about Upcoming Page Template Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change that will affect this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. It is scheduled for removal from this wiki next Tuesday, March 29, 2011. 'This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. To help you manage this transition, we've set up our more current templating tool, LayoutBuilder, to allow you to pre-build new layouts before CreatePlates is disabled. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. (Users will be able to access your new LayoutBuilder templates as soon as CreatePlates is turned off.) Another thing you may want to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which will be an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. You can also choose not to worry about this, and do nothing. That's fine, too. Members will still be able to create new pages in whatever style they want -- they just won't have templates to choose from. Please be sure to let your community members know about this coming change. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through . Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:07, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :There are no new pages required (or only a few), so it can be safely be disabled. - Merthos 20:58, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Great, thanks! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 21:03, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the bother,but I really need help on learning cachexia. David Castro 11:30, March 31, 2011 (UTC)David :Simply keep using hex arts. Also have a look at Developing Arts. - Merthos 11:43, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Does the PC version of cachexia takes longer to learn??And Im using Zolean to learn it,do I need any requirements like having other Party Members using hex? ::No, it doesn't take longer and doesn't have extra requirements. The amount of EXP between levels increases quite a bit, so it only seems to take longer. Plus, you have the Mystic Chance system to contend with. Just keep using Hexes and he'll eventually spark it. It should take priority over levelling an existing art. Zephyr 14:51, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Got a question Does the Imperator Sword decreases my Str or the opponents Str?? :Lands the status effect Down. If you have a question pertaining to the specific aspect of a piece of equipment, arts, units, etc., put the question into the Talk page of the subject in question instead of asking the admins. Zephyr 17:41, April 2, 2011 (UTC) A suggestion Why don't you guys post the strongest Weapons for each kind/class),like the most Best Axe,Sword,Spear,Staff,etc.(Its just a thought). Do you have some page regarding this?? :You can find the ones for Rush in the FAQ. - Merthos 12:36, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Tips for the date with Emma quest where I'm force to go alone My battle rank is 15 and I'm playing on the xbox 360.Mike Ellerker120419 05:08, April 23, 2011 (UTC) New Wikia Feature - Chat Hi! I'm Nic, from Wikia's Content Team. I'm excited to announce a brand-new Wikia feature - the . The chat has been available for a while in beta, but it was recently added to , meaning that any local sysop can activate the feature on their wiki! The chat is an excellent way to communicate with less experienced editors and new visitors to the wiki, without having to explain the process of editing entirely using talk pages. In addition to that, the chat also allows you to discuss news about the game easily without having to renew a page all the time waiting for the new messages bubble. Just to be clear, Wikia is not forcing this feature on any wiki, it's completely optional. However, we do recommend the feature as it'll only make editing easier, and attract more editors to the wiki. To activate the feature, visit and activate the chat. If you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to leave me a message on my talk page! Cheers, Nic (talk)